


The Surprise

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	The Surprise

“Hop to it, Chas…we’re gonna be late!”

Chas finished lacing his shoes as he eyed Zed quizzically. “Late? This is John we’re talking about. When did you ever know John to be early?”

She grinned, waving his jacket like a bullfighter, wiggling like an excited puppy. “Always a first time…and we wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would we?”

“No,” he agreed, her contagious enthusiasm bringing a grin to his face as well.

“Then let’s get moving.” She tugged him up the stairs towards the door, looking forward to the surprise she had for him and hoping he liked it too.


End file.
